Demashitaa! Bursting Blaze!
by SHSL Gray Ninja
Summary: Info in the Story. No Flames! Flames will be roasted! :3


**Info- Akiyama Cici goes to a new school and meets the Powerpuff Girls Z. But she's also a Powerpuff as well.**

**She goes by the name of ' Bursting Blaze'. The Powerpuff Girls Z recruit her as a new member. On the same day, Mojo creates a new Rowdyruff Boy by the name of Break. Will the Rowdyruff Boys come to there side?**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 1: Akiyama Cici! The 4 Powerpuff Girl?

Cici's P.O.V-

I walked throughout the halls of my new school. I didn't get it. How did I get lost in the school? Ugh! Sometimes I wish I wouldn't be so dumb.

Then I bumped into someone. _' Oh please don't find out who I am.' _I thought. I looked up and saw a girl with pink eyes and orange (a.k.a Red) hair. " Sorry." she said. I nodded. " Don't be. I wasn't looking where I was going." I stated. " I'm Momoko." she smiled. " Cici." I said.

Bad Idea.

" Cici? As in Akiyama Cici?" she questioned. I smiled nervously and nodded. " I'm a HUGE fan of you and your sister!" she yelled. " Hehe…" I laughed nervously.

Light bulb.

" Hey Momoko-chan. Do you know where Mrs. Yamamoto's class is?" I asked. " Oh! That's where I'm headed. Come on!" she said as she grabbed my hand.

- At class-

" We're here!" Momoko said as she went to her seat. The students looked at me with wanting eyes.

" IT'S AKIYAMA CICI!" they yelled. " Hehe…" I laughed. No wait… I wanna run away. I knew this was a bad idea. " Okay. Okay. Give her some air to breathe." the teacher said. The students went back to their seats. " Well… there's no need to introduce yourself." Mrs. Yamamoto stated. " I guess you could sit next to Momoko. Momoko, please raise your hand." she said. Momoko did what she was told.

I walked over to my seat and just looked out the window.

- Momoko's P.O.V-

When Akiyama-san sat down I noticed a belt. Could it be a…Powerpuff Z belt? Is she a Powerpuff?

- Later that day.-

Cici's P.O.V-

As I was walking home, the belt went off. " Great…" I mumbled.

" _Bursting Blaze!" _I yelled as I transformed.

" It better not be Mojo again…or Princess." I groaned as I flew downtown.

- Downtown-

Momoko's P.O.V-

" Give up Mojo!" Buttercup yelled. " Never!." he said. Seriously, he never gives up.

" _Chocolate bar Yo-yo!" _I attacked. My yo-yo deflected from his robot. Figures

" _Electro Ballade!" _I heard as I guitar played. That apparently annoyed Mojo.

" And this is a Grand Finale! _Mega Riff!_" A voice said. Another guitar solo played. But this one sent Mojo flying.

" That wasn't too bad." the voice said. Just then, a girl flew towards us. " Who are you?" I asked. She giggled.

' _Wait. That laugh..'_ " The names Bursting Blaze. But as Momoko know me as Akiyama-san." she smiled.

" I knew it!" I said. " Yep I'm a Powerpuff." she proudly smiled. " Follow us real quick." I said as we flew towards the lab.

_- _The Professor's Lab.-

"Professor!" I yelled. "Hmm." he said. Professor looked at us then Cici. " Who's this?" he said. " Transform back." I said. "Okay." she said as she transformed back. " Hello Professor. My name is Akiyama Cici. Pleased to meet you." she smiled.

" She's a Powerpuff!" Miyako said. " How?"He asked. "I was protecting my brother from the ray because I thought it would harm him." she shrugged. " Wow. Akiyama-san is so brave." Miyako and I praised.

"Hehe…" she laughed. " Well I gotta go." she said. " Bye Akiyama-san!" Miyako and I said.

Cici's P.O.V-

" Ah~ Home sweet Home." I said as I laid on my bed and went to sleep.

But in my gut, there's a feeling that someone it doing wrong.

- Downtown-

No P.O.V-

Mojo walked out of the smoke. " That rotten Powerpuff." he said. Just then, he found Cici's headband.

Light Bulb.

He picked up the headband and went to his 'hideout'

- Mojo's hideout.-

He walked in his hideout and saw the Rowdyruff boys looking at him.

" Another loss, Mama?" Brick said with his normal smirk. Mojo ignored him as he went to his machine. He put the headband and some Chemical X in there.

The machine lit up and blew out some smoke. Only seconds later, a boy with short black hair appeared out the machine. He wore a white hat backwards and the some outfit as the Rowdyruff boys expects his was white and black.

" Success! I shall name you Mojo the II!" Mojo exclaimed.

" Nope. Names Break, sir. Not Mojo the II. Lame!" Break laughed. Just then, the Rowdyruff boys ran in. " Sup Dude." they said. " Sup." Break smirked.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.`

Me: YEAUHHHHHH! I'M DONE!

Break: Not really

Cici: ^.^

Me: Aye! Don't start with that arguing stuff!

Cici and Break: *sweat drop*

Me: Preview Time!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" _Touch me again… I dare you." I said giving Break a cold stare. " Or what? You gonna smash me with that dainty hammer?" he smirked. " Mega Slam Finale!" _


End file.
